


他住在朗姆酒里

by OceanCat



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCat/pseuds/OceanCat





	他住在朗姆酒里

我坐在床上穿背心。往镜子里看了一眼，背心是母亲买的，羽毛般柔软的鹅黄色，刘海烫的乱糟糟的，歪七扭八贴在前额上，我将最后一本漫画书放进纸盒里，尽管是几年前发行的书，封面依旧崭新发亮，看不出半点磨损的痕迹，页数中间掉出来一枚小巧的干花，被我捡起来，夹回封皮里。

新家距离学校坐车五分钟就到了，路上开着成片的迎春和丁香，还有一片小孩子专属天堂的沙滩。自从我有印象起我们好像就一直在搬家，不断地收进白色纸箱里的东西从各种各样的毛绒玩具汽车模型变成一叠叠厚厚的学案和备考书，次数频繁地让我不禁怀疑自己是不是有一个正在做卧底被追杀的父亲，可惜并没有。

——其实一点儿都不可惜。和妈妈呆在一起挺好的，我那个狗逼父亲等母亲生下我就一溜烟跑了，溜的像是后面有一面包车的人朝他追债，好在他还算有点良心，倒是没有留下债务，不然我怀疑母亲发疯的日子会比我俩想象的来的都要更早一点儿。

我抱着最后一个纸盒子，光着脚踩在地板上。他现在的卧室是白瓷砖，站起来冰冰凉凉的，脚趾不禁蜷起来，新家的地板是地热的木质地板，温热的温度似乎能从脚掌一直传到胸腔和手臂，我还蛮期待。外面的夕阳像一块被撕裂的紫红錦帛，更远处是趋于幻想的蓝，是电影里站街女艳丽睫毛膏的色彩，我还想往远处看一点儿，抻长了脖子越过阳台郁郁葱葱的盆栽，但是听到的却是母亲在客厅里有些模糊的喊声。

“汭燦，准备好了吗？车来了哦。”

“啊。”我应了一下，转身朝屋外走去，没有带走绑在铁窗上的那枝柿子。

“柿子不带走吗？”

我没有回答。母亲听到“喜鹊会来吃的”这种话，大概会一边笑着摇头一边又担心自己是不是在想奇奇怪怪的东西吧。

 

“这样就好啦。”挽着简单发髻的黑发妇女抹了一下额头的汗珠，轻轻叉腰环视着空荡荡的房间，还不忘摸了一下孩子的头顶：“辛苦了。”她挽了挽袖子，朝厨房走去，流理台上只有零星几瓶我来得及扒拉出来的调味料，她弯下腰，从盒子里小心翼翼一罐一罐往外取着。

母亲在这个时候看起来是很像正常人的。我将自己缩成一个小团，膝盖上搁着一只小熊，那是邻居家的哥哥帮我抓到的第一只娃娃，我一直带在身边，玻璃眼珠掉了一只，毛也乱糟糟的。

母亲温柔又能干，谁不希望自己有像这样一位妻子，同时能够将事业和家庭照顾的很好，又教子有方呢？我慢悠悠地吞下一口蜂蜜水，忘了搅拌，喝进去的第一口甜腻的叫人反胃想吐。

“汭燦呐，一会去给邻居送礼物好吗？妈妈准备了一些饼干。”

“我不想去。”我小声地嘟囔。

“要去哦，和邻居们搞好关系是很重要的。”她放下了手里的活儿，站直了微笑着盯着自己看。

也许是因为独自拉扯我长大的原因，母亲偏执地有些过分，甚至有些可怕。虽然这么说可能有些好笑，但我真的觉得自己像是一台不容出错的精密仪器，只要微微偏离预设轨道的一毫米就会引起爆炸——大多是母亲情感上的爆炸，她会哭泣，愤怒，抓头发，语无伦次，歇斯底里，甚至连自己儿子每周去几次图书馆，在学校里交了什么样的新朋友都要了解地一清二楚，五岁提前上学，十二岁考入全市最好的私立中学，十六岁在重点高中读实验班，我正在完美地，毫无差错地顺着她的人生安排一步步进行下去。

我沉默地接受了这一切，毫无怨言，或许我从小就没有被她授予“反抗”这个词的含义。

我不想在做无谓的挣扎了，避开了母亲的眼神，桌子上放着四五个码好的奶黄色纸袋，已经按照门牌号一袋一袋标记好了。

距离最近的对门必然是我的第一选择。家里门开了一条小缝，妈妈的视线紧紧黏着后背令我如坐针毡，我不是喜欢交际的孩子，提着礼物去和对门问候的举动实在令我又紧张得要死又浑身上下不舒服，不论是谁出来，看到自己这副紧张兮兮的僵硬样子，第一观感和印象都不会太好吧。

真希望这家人不在家。我看了眼门上挂着的沾满灰尘的姓名牌，写了一个歪歪扭扭的“赵”，门口还有两个收拾好的没来得及倒掉的垃圾袋，看样子房间主人可能是个不大喜欢整理的人。

天不遂人愿，门轻轻响动一声，传来一声虚弱又警惕的“谁啊？”

尽管那嗓音很轻，几乎是气声也没有什么攻击性，但我还是一瞬间汗毛悚立，恐怖情节里深居简出的女巫形象一下子跳跃出来。但是由于母亲在身后用那种我熟悉了的，温柔又哀切的眼神注视着我，只好硬着头皮用有点武汉口音的汉语说道：“我是对面新搬来的人家，叫李汭燦。”

门链咯哒一声响动，我屏住了呼吸，我期待门缝中露出来一张形容枯槁老人或者是形销骨立男人的脸。

但是没有，只是半张年轻男孩子的脸。像猫一样疑惑又好奇地看着我。

有点短翘的黑发，眼底下很深的卧蚕不笑的时候也是鼓鼓的，只不过眼睛是看起来脾气不太好的下坠眼，没什么精神地耷拉着，活生生一副打游戏通宵三个晚上的宅男模样。皮肤不苍白，是健康的蜜色，很瘦。

倒是不邋遢，我想。礼貌地举了举手中的饼干袋子，“你喜欢吃饼干吗？”

不知道是错觉还是鬼遮眼，我似乎看见那人的嘴角向下弯了一下，露出一个算是哭的笑容来。紧接着他关上了门，卸下锁链，重新打开一人的宽度，我才发现对方是真的很瘦，像一把骨头裹在白短袖里。

“谢谢。”他小声地嗫嚅，伸过手接过了浅色的饼干袋子。

我低头，发现他是赤脚站在横木纹地板上，灰色运动裤脚层叠堆在他的脚面，只露出十个脚趾，也许是注意到了我的视线，他皱了皱眉头，往后跳了一下，将自己半个身子缩到门后。我连忙将视线收回来，想告诉对方自己失礼了，却发现青年的面孔并未有任何不满的神色，甚至变得略微放松了些，不像是之前皱皱巴巴的那种样子了。

“萝莉？怎么出来了？”

电梯门徐徐打开，走廊远处传来一声有些愠怒的呵斥。被称作萝莉的人脸色一下子变得很难看，秀气的眉毛瞬间蹙紧，紧张地把食指指甲放进口中咬着，偷偷从刘海下面瞟着走廊尽头的方向。

我被他这幅如临大敌的模样吓了一跳，急急向后倒退两步，母亲也是迅速上来将护在身后。个子消瘦纤长的男孩提着两个食物袋匆匆向这边赶来，他看上去非常年轻，但有些许驼背，看上去像只细瘦的长颈鹿。

他眼镜后面的眸子瞥了我一眼，听不出喜怒地啧了一声，抿紧了嘴角生硬地别过头，在萝莉的肩膀上推了一把，青年哼了一声，踉踉跄跄地跌回黑暗里。瘦高男孩警告似的狠狠瞪了我们俩一眼，用力甩上了门。

我手足无措地站在走廊中央，短暂地沉默后母亲是那个先回过神的人，她微怒地扫了一眼紧闭的门板，然后絮絮叨叨责备这对年轻男孩的毫无教养。我则浑浑噩噩地跟在她身后，像个提线木偶一样进了自己的家，在母亲担心的呼唤声中躲进厕所，将藏在手心里，被冷汗浸湿的那张青年在接过饼干袋子时偷偷塞给我的纸条打开。

——救我

上面只有歪歪斜斜潦草的两个铅笔字。

 

母亲后来也没有强迫我送礼物给邻居，我自己倒是在一楼等电梯的时候遇到了同校不同班的田野。田野是自己妈妈很喜欢的那一类孩子，乖而白净，看着就听话，不会做出什么出格的事，然而我依稀记得这人最出名的因不满学校保送走后门而和教导主任叫板的事迹，所以对于妈妈对他的看法持保留意见。

田野和我聊了几句，聊到了送礼的事，便很兴奋地拽着我衣角催促我去拿剩下的饼干。

有人在身边的话我比独自一人的时候要自在很多，田野话不少，像只小鸽子一直在我旁边转。这栋楼价格不高，住进来的都是一些像我们这样的学生或者刚工作的人——102是一位看不太出年龄的男孩，脸和身材明明幼的像个小学生，道谢的口气却像个老成的大人。他从瓜皮刘海下看看田野，又看看我手里的袋子，不知道从哪里变出来一根香蕉，径直递到田野手中，后者倒也不客气地扒开了皮直接咬下一口，一边吃一边含混地对我说：“他叫胡显昭，小屁孩一个，讲的话你听不懂也没关系，很正常。”

我感觉受到了冒犯，皱了皱眉：“我的中文还可以。”

“不是这个意思啦。”田野咬着香蕉：“别急，另外一个你听不懂话的住在五楼，等会儿我们上去。”

304住着一个离这里两条街的一个颇为有名的美容院的护理师，很会保养，喜欢粉色，并且巨絮絮叨叨。我听他描述一开始还以为是个三十岁左右保养得当的女人，见了面才发现是个很年轻的男人，大概也就二十五六的样子，遇见他的时候他正开门出去扔垃圾，一双毛茸茸的小猪拖鞋极其显眼，对甜食的热情度似乎也很高，扔垃圾还要含着一块蛋糕，腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的。

“谢谢。”他淡淡地点点头，用另外一只手接过礼物：“有时间来玩。”

308田野也去敲门了，但没有人开，我被他怂恿着写了张纸条，放在了袋子里挂在把手上，然后两个人直接坐电梯上五楼。501是两个男孩子合租，一个似乎出门上课了，家里留下的比我还高大半头的男生穿着极为幼稚的黄色皮卡丘连体睡衣，只有五岁小孩会感兴趣的那种睡衣，惊讶地对他表示了感谢，圆圆镜片和圆圆眼睛的搭配使他看起来人畜无害脾气温和，直到我快要走回电梯还能看到他在自己房间门口用力地招手。

“啊——”田野伸了伸懒腰，看了看我空落落的双手：“送完了吧？”

我站在自己家门口掏钥匙。母亲出门买菜了，我才反应过来新家的钥匙只有一把，只好站在门前把自己原本就不服帖的小波浪揉的更加蓬乱，下意识瞥了一眼对面紧紧闭合的门，从那天在我眼皮底下被甩上之后我就再也没见过里面的人。田野注意到了我的视线，焦虑地啃起了原本就短的指甲，我看着他咬着红粉色的肉，不由得感到一阵钻心肉痛。

“别咬了。”

“劝你最好不要去敲你对面那家门。”田野看我心不在焉的模样，更为难了，压低了声音：“里面那个高一点的，如果你不和他提萝莉的话，是很好说话的，人也很有意思，不过最好不要越界问些乱七八糟的。”

“萝莉吗？”我头一歪，想起那天门内像只湿漉漉幼鹿的青年，觉得这个名字实在是很衬他。

“嗯，他好像总是在生病，不怎么出来的。”

生病？病人怎么会有那么湿亮的眼睛，病人应该是苍白的，单薄的，面黄肌瘦目无光彩，而不是像他这样活生生一个剪影，血肉似乎从内而外迸发着温暖，小臂上有微微鼓起的青筋，接过喜欢的饼干的时候抿起削薄的唇成猫咪嘴角的弧度，一切都太过生动。但这些我只是在脑子里想想，并没有往外说，我已经习惯了把那些幻想出来的画面埋死在脑海了。

现在我会在楼下等田野一起上学，后者总是慢腾腾地，背着一个幼稚的红书包颠颠地跑下来，而我偶尔会在锁门的时候撞上对门出来的男孩，戴眼镜的那个，真的特别高，看起来像没长匀似的。他确实像田野所说的那样很好相处，话也不少，三番五次我们倒也莫名其妙进行到了可以互开玩笑的地步，不过我一直记得他那片逆鳞，从来不提门内的叫萝莉的那家伙，尽管我对他的好奇，一天天像真菌滋生那样日益生长。

像那种青春期男孩总会对隔壁寝楼的女孩子产生近乎窥视一般的好奇，我会和赵礼杰一起回家，然后鬼使神差地将一只眼睛贴在猫眼上，静静等候着那扇门会不会第二次打开。

倒还真叫我逮到过一次。我百般聊赖地靠着门吃抹茶冰淇淋，嘴巴上沾了一圈奶绿色的胡子，砸吧砸吧嘴扫了一眼猫眼。就是这个时候门外响起锁链的拉扯声，我浑身一激灵，几乎是发着抖凑到门边，果然是他，因为赵礼杰不会挂锁链。

门缝里丢出来一袋垃圾，提着它的是一条很细的胳膊，手腕挂着条简单的黑色发绳。然后锁链被拨弄了一下，爱萝莉从门里走出来，还和我上一次见他一样打着赤脚，踩在冰冷的走廊瓷砖上，歪着头看向电梯的方向。我看着他掩在黑发下清晰明显的下颌线和薄薄的耳廓，泛着一点病态的红色。

好奇怪，隔了一层厚厚的门板我依旧不敢呼吸。

我又稍微凑近了一点，幻想着我在通过一个巨大的纸箱上的小孔近在咫尺地看着爱萝莉。他还侧着脸，不知道那边什么东西让他这么感兴趣，我贴着凉凉的橡木，额头的刘海搔的有些发痒。他突然朝我这边瞥了一眼，毫无征兆的，我狠狠一皱眉倒退一步，不小心撞到了还未来得及收拾好的箱子，发出了巨大的响声。

糟糕了，他一定会以为我是个变态。我大气不敢出，他疑惑地转过身来，朝我这里进了一步，幼小单薄的脸在猫眼的视角有些诡异的扭曲，眼睛像一对无机质的玻璃珠子，缓缓地转了转，我们隔着一扇门四目相对，我觉得鼻腔里弥漫着一种劣质碱皂的刺鼻香气，他几乎要贴到猫眼上了，我突然瞥到他露出来的锁骨上一个新鲜的伤痕。

“汭燦？”

“别讲话！”

我连忙做了一个噤声的手势，可是已经来不及了，匆匆转头再看进猫眼的时候，门外对方的影子消失地一干二净，仿佛人间蒸发似的，连点水汽痕迹都没有留下。

蝉很吵。我躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，汗液黏在布料和我的后背之间，我索性爬起来开了个窗趴在床上，那张写着救我的纸垫在我枕头下面，是距离我大脑最近的距离，他就在我脑海里，半裸着，脖颈和手腕缠着崭新的纱布，整具躯体一点儿都不具备年轻女孩饱满胸脯和丰满大腿那种雪白肉欲，他刚好是相反的，干瘪又脆弱，但是却病态地吸引着我，想将他折断，看他软在自己手心里，浑身上下往外渗着水儿，眼睛可怜巴巴地向上望着。

他扭着身子尖叫，抽抽搭搭地哭泣着，好可怜，大声吼着快来救我。

谁把他困在那儿的？也许拴着一条细细的银链，一端就拴在地板上，他连移动都做不到，哭红着眼睛胡乱踢打。

我将枕头蒙在脸上，一股奇异的热流朝下腹涌去。

TBC


End file.
